


Memorys of a Cleric

by Timelady31



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Equilibrium - Freeform, F/M, Libria, Preston - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Senseoffender, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is proud to have been selected to become a Grammaton Cleric and to serve Libria. But then she begins to love her Boss and defending him against every one & every Thing. Her later Partner Cleric Preston begins to notice her Change, how will he react to it? Also Dupont begins to experience romantic Feelings towards the new Cleric .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Training Stage

A Story like mine should never be told, for my world is as forbidden as it is fragile, without its mysteries it cannot survive. I was certainly not mend to be born into a Life of a Cleric. Like so much of my strange Life, I was carried there by the currant. I was just 18 Years when I was called into the Monastery as the first ever female to be trained and maybe becoming a Cleric. I did not know yet why I was selected as I thought I had no real Advantages which could help me serving the mighty city of Libria & "Father". I was given a little Flat of my own to call Home within the City Walls, a save Place.

They all took Prozium but I had to keep my Secret guarded safely: I don't took this Drug that hinders Emotions and would make the Clerics perfect Killers in the Name of the almighty "Father" and his "Voice", Vice Council Dupont from which I already had heard so much about. You will only get out of these guarded Walls to do your Duty or as a dead Person. Which ment you never get out really once you are in. You are watched 24/7 even in your Flat if the "Voice of Father" thinks you are not 100% loyal to him and his overall Boss.

I received my Clothing and my special Watch to carry and was told to inject a Dose of the Drug each time it beeps. I nodded and was then left alone to my new Life, I would never hear from my Parents again from that Moment on. The only thing I knew was that they thought I am special and should at least try to become a Cleric. You would make History, they said to me, you would be the first ever female Cleric to serve "Father" & we will be so proud of you if we could feel.

On the next Morning at about 8am I got up and entered the cold stone Bathroom to wash myself and getting ready for my first Day of training. It was nearly black Marble on all Walls & a silver metallic Door made out of cold Steel. There was a Mirror on the Wall were the washing basin was let into a Stand of black Marble which also was made out of the same cold Steel as the door. I turned the warm Water on and letting it flow over my Face. After that I washed my long black Hair and stopped the Water. I got a towel out which was 90 % Cotton & 10% Lycra and wrapped it around my Hair to dry it. They had no Hairdryers around here so I had to wait till it dried from itself. Wilest doing so I dried my Body and put Body Lotion on. I know it is not much of use smelling nice if there was no Feeling to appreciate it, but at least it made my first Day easer. With only my Underwear on I went to my Kitchen and made myself Breakfest: two Sandwiches with only Butter on it, a Bowl with Cereals and a big Cup of hot Chocolate with whipped Cream on top. Silently I did eat and thought how would it be? How would the Training Hall look like? How many others would be there? Would I be accepted under all those Men?

After Breakfest I took my Towel off my Hair which was now dry enough to be combed and I got my Comb out to do so. It took me nearly 10 Minutes to bring it into the right Way as I wanted & then it was Time to get into that special Suit for the first Time. They had different Colors which signaled the Ranks we are in: White was for those who just started and haven't yet passed there Test to be called Cleric, grey was for those who passed the Test and were called Cleric & the black Suit was for the Elite, the Grammaton Clerics. They were the best and where feared by all Inhabitants of Libria and also the Outsiders which where the Sense Offenders, People who don't take Prozium and still helded on to their Emotions. After I did put my Watch on and my Injection Pistol into my left Pocket I was ready to go. In front of my House waited a Car to take me to the Hall for training? That would be the same now each Morning and when I finished my Training each Day.

Arriving at the great Hall I was astonished how huge it was. It reminded me of the German Airport of Berlin Tempelhof in the olden Times. Being a German I was told the History of my Country from my Parents, who got it from there and so it went Way back till 1933. Loads of other People where there for the first Time but all where Men. They looked at me like I was a Sense Offender & I knew it must look odd for them to see a Woman in the holy Halls of the Clerics. But I was determent to make my Way and train the hardest to make my Parents proud and guarding "Father".

After about further ten Minutes a Man in a night blue Suit appeared. He was about 1.75 Meters tall and had nearly black Hair with Curls in it. His brown Eyes looked at us like a Dictator looking down on their Subjects; there was no Mercy in these Eyes. His night blue Suit where accompanied by a night blue Tie and a marine blue Dress Shirt. To make it complete it was night blue Trousers and black elegant Shoes. He came to stand before us all and began to explain the Training. His commanding yet soft Voice went straight to my Heart & Soul and if I not have been careful I would have lost myself in him. Later I got to hear that was "Fathers Voice" and I thought God why was he of all People so sexy? Now I had another Reason for fighting to come to the Test and passing it: Being a Cleric could mean to guard him, and I would do with my Life. I was no longer interested in serving Libria or "Father", no I only wanted to serve him and him alone.


	2. The attractive Voice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as in Chapter 1 applys! Cleric Wehner beginns her Training and does not know that she is beeing watched!

But now was no time for thinking about "Fathers Voice", now was the time to show all those Men that also a Woman can fight. After all I was selected and that had to mean something. I wondered tho why and who? But I was sure I would find out when the time had come for me to know.

Now we all took our Weapons which were not real sharp ones cus if it were we could have severely wounded the others and no doubt it would result in death. They were made out of a very hard type of Wood so that we can't accidently kill our Opponent and we had special clothing on which you normally find in the fencing department, including the Mask. First Lesson was the Man to Man (or in my Situation Woman to Man) fight. Our Instructor gave us the go and told us just to show him how good we are at the first go.

In my Body every Nerve was put to the fight as I wanted to make it good and show those Men that us Women could very well fight and not only have to tend to the Children and the Meals for our Husbands at Home. So in my "Minds Eye" I pictured the Situation as real Fight against a dozen of Sense Offenders. And it was so odd that the one I defended was the "Voice of Father". How could that come I asked myself and this thinking took my attention away from the fight for a split second. This split second was vital as my Opponent got the better of me and had the opportunity to struck me down to the Floor.

What we all could not know was that our Main Instructor, Vice Council Dupont, was standing on one of the Balcony's and watching with great Interest. He wanted to see how our first Lesson went and also how the first ever female was doing. As he saw me on the Floor, my Opponent standing above me with the learning Weapon at my Throat, ready to kill me, he saw a Picture in his "Mind Eye": He thought of him standing in this Position over me not this Man. And instead of just a learning Weapon it was one of his real Katanas which he had on his Desk in his "white Office". And he felt suddenly all hot & cold inside at the same Time. But Years of calm and collected Restrained due to his Rank & Position made him forget all Feelings a normal Human might have. The only Feelings left for him were to survive and not let anybody other than his superior see the limited Feelings he had obtained during his many Years of Terror over Libria. He had to rule with iron Fist to keep everything together and it was by no means an easy Task. Every time one of those Clerics with no Emotions stood in front of him he had to calm himself down not to feel cus it was not expected of him. Now he was asking himself what was this sudden new Feeling he felt?

A sudden Change in the fighting Scene interrupted him from his thoughts: The Woman managed to collect herself and had kicked the Man where it realy hurts. The Man did let his Weapon fall and winced at the Pain, wilest everybody else was now also watching the Scene that presented itself. No one ever thought that I was so fast and at the same time effective to do what I just did, but that was one of the first thing I learned from my Family: Never ever give up , even when the death stands in front of you, you can still fight. So I was doing just that and it seemed to have worked. Now my time had come to show off in a Way but I had to be careful. If I would have showed too much then they might report me to "Father" for being a Sense Offender. Putting these Thoughts aside and thinking of a real life threatening Situation, I spun around and my Weapon came to rest at a Part of my Opponents Throat where it would have been the End if it were real. There was a ghostly Silence in the Hall and no one was brave enough to even breathe loud. I said to my Opponent:" Do never underestimate a Woman. We can do things you Men never even dreamed of."

On the Balcony Dupont was also stunned by the Scene and was still occupied with thinking what kind of feeling he was going through. He thought he has to go to his Home and consult the Books which held the Knowledge of the olden Times before Libria. With this Plan in Mind he left the Hall and let the Students carry on, but his Curiosity about me remained.

In his secret Palace he was allowed to have because of his Rank/Position he went into the Library and lighted a Fire in the Fireplace. As the warmth began to spread through the Room he began to search through the categories of Books to find the one he was searching for. Finally he found it and went to the Table to sit down and looking into it to see what Feeling it was. The sitting place was in a Style of old French times, maybe Baroque Area, inlayed with nice flowers which had a lighter wood tone then the rest of the Table. The two Chairs looked like the old Victorian times & he loved (if he could realy feel Love) to sit here for Hours and reading a Book about the olden Times when the World was still normal. He did not realy like what his Superior had done to the World but what could he do now? He was supposed to obey a Figure which no longer existed and still they expected him to carry on. The only good Thing was that no one ever entered his Palace so he could keep certain Parts of the Raids from the Nether. On the Walls where Paintings from ancient Painters such as the "Water Lilies" from Claude Monet or "The Baptism of Christ" from Leonardo da Vinci. On some of the little Tables in the Hallways where ancient Greek Vases with fighting Scenes on or Statues of ancient Italy. He had enough expensive Wine in his Cellar for a week long Feast for all Grammaton Clerics but he never touched a Bottle as he wanted to leave them for a special Occasion. This Palace was a Dream world nearly the same as Castle "Neuschwanstein" in the ancient south Germany. He found what he was looking for and swallowed hard, because the Feeling in Question was named "Love". No it can't be, he said to himself, no I am not allowed to feel that and I can't let anything interfere with ruling the City.

Making a Decision he went back to his main Office and let the Instructor come. As he was there Dupont said to him:"I want this Woman trained especially hard. I want that she knows what it is like to fight for real and I want each Week a Report about how she does. If she does not live up to it let her go back where she came from cus she is then not worth it to serve "Father"." The Instructor nodded only and went back to the great Hall where the Students were still trying their best to fight and learn.


	3. Special Training!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleric Wehner recives special training and makes a discovery that exites her and her boss more then both could think of. Also Wehner gets daydreaming under the shower.

A few Hours later the normal training ended, but the Instructor ordered me to stay. It was no use for me to ask why as that would have only raised Suspicions on their Part. The Instructor told me then I would receive special training in the next few Weeks because the higher Authority does not think I would otherwise be able to serve "Father" & Libria the way I should do. He told me then to go now and coming back tomorrow two hours earlier than normal. I just nodded and went out of the Hall.

Back at Home I was very nervous, I was shivering all over as I did not wanted to be send back to my Parents. I went into the Bathroom and decided to take a fresh shower then the world would look better for me. In the Bathroom I slowly undid my Suit which now seemed to stick onto me like Glue, because of the Sweat that must have broken out when the Instructor told me about my special Training in the Hall. Once I got rid of the Suit and folded it I did put it onto a Chair which I had put into the Bathroom for my Clothing, and undid my Underwear. After that was gone too and I was completely naked I stepped into the cubical Shower and punched the Water on. It was wonderful to feel the warm Water running over my Body and I got more and more relaxed. I put Shower gel on me which smelled like Jasmine and Lotus Flowers. A while later I stopped the Water and opened the Shower curtain to grab my Towel and drying me with it.

And I suddenly gasped because I was beginning to Daydream and picturing the following Situation: I was still in my Bathroom but I was not alone. HE was there with me and helped me out of my Clothing. HE did it very slow as if he was enjoying it for himself. But it could not be as he was the "Voice of Father" and as being that high ranked he was not allowed to feel. When we got to the Point where I was naked it felt very hot in the Room suddenly and I had not yet put on the Water. He was still completely dressed up in his Suit and did not want to undress himself as he did not want to push me to something I would not want. I thought that being very noble of him so I stepped into the Shower and pushed on the Water. I felt that his Eyes were on me, even given the Fact he could not see me clearly. After I finished my Shower and got out he took the Towel from the Chair and dried me completely. After that he put Body lotion on my whole Body and said I would be a Dream come true for him.

As the Dream had ended there, I tried to forget it quickly but I did not entirely manage it & kept thinking of him for a while. I then got dressed into my Night Gown and went to Bed. After all I had to be up earlier than the others tomorrow for my "special" Training. Next Morning I got up and gave myself a quick wash. I just gulped down my Breakfest and got dressed. The Car was already waiting for me down at the Steps which did lead to our Block of Flats. Wilest the Car took me to the Hall for training someone else got ready. HE wanted to see how good I was and besides it was the only legal Way to find out if this Feeling he felt on the Balcony was true & to explore it further. So he had decided to give me the first two hours special training himself. And because I should not know who he was, at least not directly, he got dressed in the usual Clothing for fighting and did put on the black fencing Mask. So dressed no one could possibly see who was under the Dress and if the Feeling was true he had to collect himself, after all he was one of the few who did not take Prozium.

After about 10 Minutes of waiting I came to the Hall and thought that would be my special Opponent. Judged by the Dress I assumed it was one of the Elite Clerics and again I felt a bit dizzy, cus I would never stand a Chance, not even a Minute if that was true. I did not know who was really behind the Mask and to be honest I did not wanted to know. I just said to myself to keep calm and try my best to show them.

We started the Training and my instructor left us after a few Minutes. I did not pay any Attention as I had to be 100% at the Scene or else I would have been down in a Flash. Feeling that my Opponent did not give 100%, maybe because not to make it too obvious for me, I tried my hardest to impress him. But I had no Chance as I thought in the Beginning, he quickly had me on the Floor again and I know there would have been no Way out for me this Time. With his Katana at my Throat (this time it was a real one) he said:" You are getting good Student but you will never overcome me. Because on the Day you do I will be dead." I asked him why and how he knows this all? He took off his Mask and I nearly lost it: it was the "Voice of Father" standing over me in this Position and seemingly did not know what to do. HE put his Weapon back into the Hold (I don't know what it is called so sorry) and helped me getting to the Feet again. Then we stood there for a Moment and neither of us dared to speak. After a While he did the first Step but I never expected it to happen. HE went with his right Hand through my long black Hair and began to shiver about doing that. Quickly he took his Hand back and said in a formal Voice:" You have passed your Test, welcome to the next stage of Training, Cleric Wehner." Then without any more to say he turned around and went out.

I remained standing there in Silence and tried to understand what just happened to me: "Fathers Voice" did that to me, me a no one. Inside I was all hot and shivering, that was something I desired for a very long time now that he of all People, who was so dam sexy, who had those merciless Eyes, touched me. After a few Minutes which seemed Eternity to me I finally managed to collect myself enough to go and taking off my fencing Dress and changed into my normal Suit which was not white any longer, it was a grey Suit now, and getting into the Car to be taken home.


	4. The other Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleric Wehner is lost in a dream and is horrified at what she sees in it.

Reaching my Flat on the third Floor I had tried to quickly get rid of that rather tight Suit. For a Second I had the Thought that HE gave me that Suit on purpose just to see me in that and seeing all my Rounds and seeing my Body more clearly. But then I quickly pushed that Thought aside as I had thought that HE would never allow himself to feel anything. After all how would that sound that the Messenger of Father would feel and all his Elite Clerics and the Citizens of Libria not. So I got rid of this Suit and folded it nicely over a Chair and changed into my Bathrobe to get to the shower. When I stepped into it and punched on the Water I got carried away again by this Dream I had a Day before that HE would have been there to watch me, but this Time the Shower Curtain was open so it was free for him to watch my entire Body under the Shower. When I soaped myself in I thought it was HIM doing that to me and it was like I felt HIS Hands wander over my Body as HE did so. I shivered again but then again pushed these Thoughts away as I said to myself that will never happen in this Life to me. I already had enormous Luck by what had happened in the great Hall.

Finished with the Shower I changed into my Night Gown and got into Bed as I had to get up early again for my two Hours of Extra Training. Although I was sure it would not have been HIM for a second Time but I was determent to please HIM at all Costs. As soon as I entered the Stage of sleeping where you dream (this is called the REM Phase) I was presented with an odd Dream from my Mind:

I did sit on a Sofa in a Living Room in a Flat. There were several other Furniture's around me: A Dining table with two Chairs made out of light Wood, a wall unit which consisted of three Parts. Two of them looked like Towers with glass cabinet parts and the other middle one had open doors which showed the TV inside the cabinet and a slim stereo station next to it. Under these two was a Video Recorder and several Video Tapes next to it. Next to the Sofa, which had a peach color, was a couch table made from the same wood then the wall Units. On the right of the big front Window on the Floor was a cage with a really life like Guinea Pig inside which was mainly ginger and had a white part on his Back. I had a Lap Top on my Knees and was watching a Movie.

The odd bit of all that was that I watched a Movie over some kind of War in Scotland. Besides other Actors I saw HIM in there. It was difficult for me to see him first cus he was not dressed in his normal night blue Suit but into some sort of Uniform with a fury Cape at his Back. I could only see him because of his Eyes (yes I ment the Movie Brave Heart). Then about half an Hour later I watched another Movie and I really gasped in Dreams as it was showing exactly the World I lived in in RL. It showed HIM as the one he truly was and it showed one of our Elite Clerics who ceased to take his Drug and began to experience Emotions. He began to love a Resistance Member and saw her executed in the Fires of our great City. At the End he fought his Way through to HIS dark Office and they both did have a Fight after Cleric Preston slaughtered HIS personal Guards and his Partner. After a short but hard Fight I saw HIM lost and disarmed standing there and telling Cleric Preston that he was also feeling and that he should spare HIS Life. But Cleric Preston shot HIM and then went to the big Window in Shape of a T. The Camera moved to show Cleric Preston from the Front and the Light of the Sun which was just emerging into the Sky was shining on him and his white Suit. He smiled and there the Movie ended.

I woke up screaming no and was horrified by what I did dream. I hoped it would never happen in real as I had to admit that I truly loved my Boss. I would try to defend his Life with every Chance I had even if it ment to give my own Life to save his. After a few Minutes just sitting on the Edge of my Bed I had to get up to prepare for the Day that was about to begin. I looked out of my Window towards the great round Building in the middle of our City, knowing HE was already there to guide us into a new Future. I said to myself: "Please God oh please protect my Love. I could not survive losing HIM. He is all I ever want, please make him relies that one Day."


	5. What you get for being late!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleric Wehner is getting late to her Training and forgets it. The "Voice of Father" has to punish her for it and he does it in a unusual way.

After I did manage to calm myself down again I quickly ran into my Bathroom and thought it was too late for a nice warm Shower. So I only had a quick wash and ran back into my Bedroom to put on my Clothing. I put on very sexy Underwear which was mainly made with Laces in white color and put on a Pair of Stay Ups in the same color. I did not really know why I did put all this on cus if no one had the Feeling to appreciate it why wearing it? But somehow in the back of my Head a distend Voice told me to do it this Way.

Being clothed completely I prepared a quick Breakfest and gulped down a Pot of hot Chocolate which nearly burned my Mouth. Then I ran down the Corridors to get down and out of the Building and into the already waiting Car. At the Main Building I went to sit at my Desk which was not as big as the ones from the Elite Clerics but at least I now had one and it made me proud. After I had done a bit of Paperwork and was just on the go to do Training, special Guards appeared. Everyone knew that this were the personal Guards of the "Voice of Father" and when they came around it usually ment an Audience either with Father himself or his Messenger. In this Case it was the last as Father never had granted an Audience to any one apart from his Messenger. They searched around the Desks and came to a stop in front of mine. "Cleric Wehner you have been summoned to the Voice of Father, Vice Council Dupont, and will come with us at once!"

I went with them without and resistance and they showed me all the Way to HIS dark Office. Entering it I was once again astonished by the Effect it still had on me. It was like coming into a Hall where the King had his Throne. I could feel the immense Power coming towards me from HIM and I shivered. HE made a Sign to his personal Guards to leave us but wait in front of the Doors and act at once if I should try to escape. The Guards obeyed at once and left us alone. Now I shivered even more being alone with HIM. He walked around his immense Desk and came to stand in front of me. Like a Hunter circling around his Prey he moved around me and I could feel his cold Gaze upon me leaving no Part of my Body unexplored. Then he said in his normal Voice to me:" You are two Hours late today Cleric Wehner. You know I can not tolerate that." I suddenly knew that and I was trying to search for an Excuse but seeing those Eyes I knew there was no Excuse good enough to convince HIM. So I just remained silent and just nodded to him.

Suddenly he showed me backwards till I did hit one of the Columns in his dark Office. He quickly bound me to it with strong Bounds and leaving me only little room to move. He undid my Suit but left me wearing my Underwear. He licked his Lips with his Tongue as if he was enjoying what he did see. I lifted my head and stared at HIM, and pulled violently at the Bounds around my wrists and ankles, but to no avail. The Surface of the Column felt cold, hard and unyielding against my back. I fought again to break loose, but nothing could free me. Uncontrollable desire coursed through me suddenly tearing at me, burning me up. I gasped raggedly and fastened my gaze on the "Voice of Father". The nearly black hair glistened in the light from the big, T shaped, Window. The rising Sun casted intricate shadows on the Columns walls and reflected in HIS green/grey eyes. Again, I tryed to lock my Eyes with his. There was a lust, almost matching my own, in HIS Gaze. He stepped closer and would soon have been within reach if I had not been tied to the Column. Again, desire flowed through me like magma from a volcano, and I hoped he was not yet planning to set me free. "Don't fight it, Cleric Wehner," the commanding voice came from my left Site as HE stepped even closer. I tried to come into contact with HIM, but the Bounds were securely fastened and I knew I would not be able to move much, but I craved touch, so desperately.

Suddenly I felt a soft touch traveling up my thigh. I gasped and threw my head back. The touch was cool and yet burning me at the same time, wandering up the inside of my leg, brushing against the Fabric of my Panties. Such want, such need. I had never felt it before. Not like this. It was a pleasure I did not know existed. I did not wanted to admit it, but I had wanted this. The passion was starting to eat me alive, but HE was giving me what I needed. And still, I did not know how much longer I could bear this. The touch was like a branding iron against my skin. Sweat trickled down my back. I arched into the touch, fighting to get loose, fighting to get closer to that hand, causing such sweet pleasure. More, I needed more than the careful grip on his thigh. The fire rippled through my mind, stripped away all Care and all reason. "Please!" I gasped. "Relax," came the commanding voice again. The wanting, the passion, the desire running through me with intolerable intensity. I could fight it no more. The touch was firmer now, caressing me. I did not need much more, I was already so close. "Sir please make me come." "Oh I will. But at a Time I choose." "Now." I could hear the demand in my voice, ruled by the hunger that washed through my system, ruled by the intense longing. And I hoped HE would not punish me for that. I pulled at my restraints so they clattered against the marble Column. My ankles and wrists hurt but I did not care, had not cared for a long time.

"Cleric Wehner," HE whispered and came closer, wrapping his body around mine as far as the Bounds did permit it, and my fire flared bright anew. It tore inside me without mercy. I wanted to wrap myself around HIS still clothed cool body, let him bury himself inside my flesh, let HIM take what was his already and satisfy him.


	6. In the Messengers Name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Voice of Father" entrusts Cleric Wehner with his personal Weapons and sends her on the Trail to kill. She does everything he wants as she loves her Boss in all ways.

He came nearer and nearer with those satin like Lips and as they brushed my left Ear he said in a Voice I never had heard from him before:" Cleric Wehner I want you more then you can imagine but we can't let our Feelings rule just yet. We have both to be careful as even I am not immune to the Rule number one. Although I don't take the Drug I am not allowed to show my Feelings in the open. But believe me I will find a Way and then we will both be happy till Libria ceases to exist." Then he undid the Bounds which still holded me in Place and now had left clear Marks on my Wrists. He ordered me to put on my Suit again so that the Guards outside would not suspect anything. It was a strange Feeling to do it in front of him as I had never done it. As I was again fully clothed I turned to the big Door to leave but he stopped me. He demanded of me to hand him over my Weapons and as I had no Chance to resist him I simply did so. He took them and placed them on his marble Desk. Then he handed me some others, a Katana and a Gun." These are mine I want you to have them. Every time you kill someone with them you will feel that you did it in my Name. Take good Care of them as they have been used often before I became Vice Council." He said these Sentences with a Smile. After I did put them at the Places where they should be he called in his personal Guards. He told them to bring me back to my Desk and then coming straight back to take their usual Places. The Guards nodded and took me with them.

Back at my Desk I tried to make Sense of what just happened in his Office. I was going through the Moments again and recalled that he did not take off any clothing of his only mine. Oh well I thought to myself he is after all my Boss and the Messenger of Father so what Demand could I make off him, I was not even a first Class Cleric. After a lot of Paperwork and lots of erotic Thoughts later I decided to go to the great Hall to do some Training. It could not hurt to see how HIS Weapons worked. I thought they must react different as they were made for HIM and that 100% exactly. That was how our Weapons were made: exactly to the need of the Person using it. This Way it would guarantee that it worked as needed. So HIS Weapons would react different to mine. Entering the Hall I felt somehow watched and looked around. But I could not see anyone. If there was someone he must have stood in the Shadow and not wanted to be seen. Well I decided to show him whoever was watching me how good I got through the time.

After I took the Katana out of the Scabbard I began with the Training. I was just half Way through (or so I thought as you lose Thought of Time) as my Weapon was suddenly hit by another. In front of me stood another Person with the Katana just at mine. I stood silent and tried to figure out who it was. It was not HIM and neither was it his Boss (Father). "You are getting good; HE told me you should be my Partner from now on." This Voice startled me as I knew who it was: Cleric Preston. The one we all feared, he was to be the best Cleric there was ever in Libria and we all try to become like him one Day. It was rare and an Honor to be assigned to him as a Partner as who ever got this Place would become as good as him maybe one Day. I took my Katana back into the Hold and bowed to him as to say I am ready.

We both went outside and got into a white Car, which he was driving. While driving into the Nether Preston briefed me on the Mission ahead: A Raid in the Nether, he suspected around 36 Sense Offenders in a Building which had two Floors and Basement. Reaching the said Building, the Clearing Part was already there. As they saw us coming the Leader of them stepped out of the Building and told Preston in a short few Sentences the Facts. We both now stood in a small Corridor and in front of us was a Door where the Leader suspected around 12 inside with the Lights out inside that Room. Preston just nodded short and gave his Plan to the Leader. The Sweepers were in Position in a Matter of Seconds and then I saw once again why Preston was so feared: He did never do half Measures. It was either total yes or total no. In this Situation it was a clear no Way out for the Offenders as he ran towards the Door with his both Guns at the ready to fire. When he was ready to jump the Sweepers shot the Door in and he stood in the Room in the Dark. It was still you could even hear your own Breath. Suddenly there were Gunshots in the Dark. After a very short While they were all dead on the Floor and Cleric Preston came back out with a Look to the Sweepers which said: Never forget that can also happen to you if you don't obey.

Continuing the Search for the other Sense Offenders he told me I should do some of the Work. After all I was now good enough to do at least a bit of it. I bowed to him as saying I obey every Command and went in Front to search further onto Floor one. My Gun loaded and ready to kill I came around a Corner as about 3 Sense Offenders were sitting at a Table not yet seeing me. I knew Cleric Preston was there to back me and so I gone for it screaming "for Father and his Messenger!" It was over in Seconds and even Preston was impressed a little.


End file.
